


Legally B

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Law School, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty is the Head of the KAPA House. She was dating the a rich boy. She was sure sure he'd pop the question but unfortunately it was the opposite. So to chase him down and win in back her mission was to get into Havard Law. But when she got there she wasn't expecting the outcome.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Cooper was the Head at KAPA. She was dating the rich boy of Califona. Bret Wallice was the rich hot guy that caught her fathers eye. Betty was a people pleaser and wanted to please her father. It also helped that he was attractive and minted.

She was currently sat in a gorgeous emerald dress sat in a restaurant as they just ordered.

"Bettypoo I need to tell you something."

Betty sat up all excited. She quickly made her hair presentable.

"Yes Bret." Betty smiled.

"Well I have been thinking... Now that we've graduated college maybe that we should-"

"Yes I'll marry you!"

"Break up." They said in unison.

"What?! Break up! Is it because I'm not in an Ivy league?! Because I'm too blonde?"

"Let's not make a scene." Bret told her.

"Not make a scene?! You brought me to a restaurant to break up with me! That's low!" Betty sobbed.

She stood up and walked away from him. She had the whole restaurant staring at her. So with so much unwanted attention she was quick to walk out the room.

She was three blocks away from the restaurant when she heard the loud raw of a sports car coming up behind her. Betty looked to the side to see Bret slowly driving beside the path.

"Go away." She whispered.

"Come on Bettypoo don't do this to me. It's too far to walk. Just get in the car."

Betty shook her head no.

"You'll ruin your shoes." He told her.

"No!" She shouted upset.

"Please."

"Fine." Betty sighed.

Betty got back in the car. It was the most utterly awkward situation she's ever been in. Once she got back to the house she ran to her room locking herself in. She bipassed her best friends too upset.

"Did he pop the question?" Veronica asked.

"He dumped me!" Betty snapped.

"Oh honey." Kevin whispered upset for her.

She met her friends come in as they came in to comfort her. They let her cry on their shoulders before she fell asleep.

_____

The following day Betty was up early. She was eating a tub of ice-cream when she decided he won't get away that easily. Shes not too blonde and she deserves to be in an ivy league.

Betty was now determined than to prove that smug bastard wrong. In the meantime if she got him back then so be it.

So that was the start of her journey to get into Havard. Red cups swapped for books. Late nights swapped for early mornings. Slowly with each practice GPA it increased with each exam. Kevin and Veronica timing her with each test. Her time decreasing and her score increased. It was one small victory each time. Each small victory led to that final one which was her end goal.

Weeks passed which led to months passing. She read every book she had too. She took every test she needed too. So with the nerve wracking wait almost over she couldn't believe it. One letter came down to her whole future. It was either an acceptance or rejection.

So with another week later it was a total of 3 months it took her to go through the process. Betty was up early as she was too nervous. She was running around campus at 5am waiting for the post man to arrive. 

She ran for about two hours coming back in at 7am. She was sat on the stairs waiting for the red van to come by. Kevin and Veronica gave her coffee and food. She had caramel at her feet her little dog. That eased her nerves slightly but not at all. 

So as she counted down the minutes, no seconds until the post came she was going crazy. Her foot was nervously tapping away. Her eyes getting heavy she was falling asleep due to the amount of time and effort she's been putting in. 

Hearing the van of the post van she jumped up scaring Carmel awake too. Her nerves escalated when the man handed her a pile of letters. She quickly searched through them finding the letter with her name on it. 

Betty waisted no time in ripping the letter open. Her eyes scanned the first line. She had to double check as she thought her eyes were deceiving her. 

~Congratulations Miss Cooper you've been accepted into harvard law. ~

She couldn't contain her excitement. Betty jumped up and down squealing in excitement. Her friends came out to check on her. 

"So?" Kevin prompted. 

"I got in!" 

They all jumped up and down in excitement for her. Betty sighed happily as she sent a picture to her father. 

H: Congratulations sweetie. 

______

Havard: 

Betty couldn't help but feel the excitement course through her veins. Caramel was at her dorm sleeping. She had all her pens and notebooks in her bag. Her hair up in her now iconic pony. Glasses settled on her noise she headed to see what professor she had. 

As she was squeezing her way through everyone as she got pushed into a guy. The man turned around and looked down upon her.

"Betty?"

"Bret."

"What are you doing here?" He questioned here.

"I go here." Betty smiled proudly.

"What you go to Havard?" Bret questioned sceptical."What, like its hard?" She shrugged with a smug smirk on her face.

The look on his face was a pure picture. If she could snap a picture of it and frame it for the whole world to do she would.

"Babe who are you talking to?" A women placed a hand on his chest. There was a massive diamond ring weighing her finger down. "Someone from college. She's nothing."

Betty's rage just turned off the charts. She was something once upon a time.

"Well come on take your fiance to tell her bridesmaids they're going to be one. I can't wait to be Mrs Wallice."

"I'm Elizabeth you are?" Betty asked plastering a fake smile on her face. "I'm Donna, Bretty's fiance."

"Oh congrats. Well I'll guess I'll see you in class later."

Betty flipped her iconic pony as she hit Donna in the face with her hair. She walked away trying to let all the rage go. Her being here was a significant achievement.

Two hours later Betty came into class. She saw most of her class was already there. Betty started to panic internally. She instantly found a spare seat and sat down. She was sat in front of Donna for the rest of the academic school year. The choice she just made would drive her insane.

The professior came in with long luscious firery hair and a bold red lip. She walked with power as she wrote her name on the chalk board. 

~Professor Blossom. ~

"I am Professor Cherly Blossom. In my class you will attend each class. You will hand in each assignment on time. You're all aware that three of you will get picked for a team. You'll shadow Professional Mantel on his cases and then present a case of your own. So hard work will pay off. All of you that load your way in get your head out your ass and put in some hard work. So laptops out! "

Everyone but her pulled out a laptop. Betty was clutching to her pen. Cheryl looked across the seats satisfied until she got to Betty. 

"Why have you came under prepared to my lesson?!" Cheryl snapped.

"I... I... I thought we could go manual... Write instead of type." Betty stuttered ashamed and embarrassed. 

"Out! Get out! You will not return unless you've gotten the right equipment." 

Betty just nodded as she shakily shoved her things away. She ran out as she sat on a bench letting her tears over come here. She worked so hard just to get shouted at for preferring her way of remembering information by writing it down. 

Betty didn't realise there was a woman next to her. "You okay? The man asked.

"I'm so stupid. I moved her chasing after a guy. He broke up with me in a restaurant to be engaged getting here. I turned my grades ground to get here. Now I did and I did something actually amazing I got shouted at Blossom for not having a laptop. I just like writing shit down. "Betty sobbed to this complete stranger. 

"Cheryl Blossom is a hard ass." He laughed softly. 

"Hard ass is an understatement. She has an ass made of steel." 

The man snorted a laugh which made Betty smile faintly. "I'm Jughead." He told her. 

"Elizabeth but people call me Betty." 

"Well Betts you're a smart women for getting into Havard don't let anyone tell you other wise. I'll see you around." 

Betty saw him walk off as a student ran to him. "Professor Jones!" Betty couldn't believe he was a professor. He was too hot to be one. Hot in that old mature way. Her friends would define it as a daddy hotness. 

Betty still sighed upset she decided she deserves to treat herself. She hadn't had her nails done in ages. Rushing to her dorm room she changed into her comfy wear. She rushed to her car driving around just in hopes of finding one. 

She was driving in circles for half an hour until she decided to go slightly further. 45 minutes into driving she pulls back seeing a salon. She was in serious need of a little self care right now. 

Betty parked up as she headed inside. She seriously hoped you didn't have to book in advanced for an appointment. Luckily the gods are in get favour. She walked in to see someone taking appointments.

"Hi how are you? What can I do for you today?" Betty looked at her work badge to see, 'Poppy' Betty breathed softly as she could feel the tears in her eyes ready to burst again.

"What's a matter honey?"The old woman asked.

"I've had the worst day ever Pops...Can I call you that?"

"My loyal customers and friends do. I can tell we're going to be good friends."

Betty nodded smiling faintly.

"So what happened honey? And is a cute emerald jel nail okay?"She suggested.

"That's perfect and its it's horrible."Betty sighed.

"How come?"

"Horrible Pops. I did a thing no women should."

"And that is?"Pops prompted.

"I followed a guy here. I worked my ass of to get here hoping he might proposing. What's worse is that he broke up with me in a restaurant because I was too blonde."

"What bullshit?"Pops uttered.

"Tell me about it. We were together for years. As soon as I got here I find he's put a rock on another snobs hand."Betty sighed.

"He sounds like some rich snob that thinks he has some rich white man privilege."

"I just don't know what to do."Betty whispered.

"Want my advice?"Pop suggested.

Betty just nodded.

"That guy is a piece of shit. You're here so why don't you you embrace it. Work hard and play hard. Party if you want but prove that bastard wrong."Pops smirk.

Betty nodded as she smiled feeling better about herself now.

"Thank you Pops. I needed that."

"No problem hun. Hey come back next week and we'll change these up for you."She smiled.

"Or I can come and bitch."Betty teased.

"Come along. I need a friend."

"I'll need a friend too."She smiled happily."Next time we'll go yellow."Betty smiled.

"Why are they your signature colours?"Pops asked.

"Yeah they are."

"You suit them."Betty smiled at her."Thank you." 

Betty left a tip and said her goodbyes. She headed back to her car feeling better now. She had her self care time and was ready for another day of class tomorrow.

Betty wasn't too blonde. There's no such thing as being too blonde. She put the work in. She put the hours in. Betty Cooper deserved to be here. 

Did she feel like she belonged there?

Absolutely no way.

Did she feel like running away from the challenge?

Yes and no.

But yo get to Havard Law was a real achievement. Most people thought she got in via her looks. .

But news flash that's not reality.

It was time for her to step up and prove herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty was in class the next day. She had the same problem as the first day. Betty wasn't taken seriously enough due to her looks. She was fed up of it. She had gotten into the same school as all of them. 

Betty was currently laying in bed stroking Caramel. She had an incoming call for from her friends back home. Hearing their voices put a smile on her face.

"Hey guys."

"How's it going hit the rock yet?"

"Nope."

"Hurry up and come home. We miss you!" Veronica practically screamed down the phone.

"Guess what I'm doing!"Kevin cheered.

"What Kev?"

"I'm picking out my wedding suit!"

"Fangs didn't?" Betty gasped in excitement.

"NO HE DID!"

"That's amazing Kev. Congratulations." She smiled happily for her friend.

"Keep June 1st open. You're a bridesmaid. I love you we have to go."

The line went dead and Betty signed. She missed her friends. Caramel sat on her lap cheering her up.

"Remember the party is at Blossom strawberry street 33."

Betty ran out excitedly."Wait someone at this is actually having a party?" She saw Donna and wanted to roll her eyes. "Yeah but it's a costume party. You probably won't want to come." 

"I love costume parties. I'll be there." Betty smiled.

So the following day Betty got ready to go to the party. She put her iconic sunshine yellow bunny suit on she wore for their house party last year. She felt good and confident. It was a body suit paid with her iconic rabbit ears with her hair up in a half up half down situation.

As she entered a large house she heard the music playing, people chattering and absolutely no one in a fancy dress costume. She felt embarrassed but she didn't let it show. She stood her head high with confidence as she walked through the room.

"Aren't you lost little bunny? The kapa houses are back in LA." Ethel said as she walked passed.

Betty clenched her fists as she walked passed her. She had her eye on cornering Donna. Finding her sat down with her minion Dilton Doiley. As Donna found her she spat her wine out her mouth.

"Thanks for inviting me girls. This party is super fun." Betty said in the most sarcastic way. 

Donna was in hysterics. "Nice outfit." She giggled.

"Aww I like your outfit too. However, I have some pointers." Betty smiled sweetly. "When I dress up as a fridged bitch... well honey I try not to look so constipated." And with that Betty turned on her heels as she headed to find Brett.

She found him playing pool with Ethel. Betty walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Ethel, Hey Brett." Betty smiled happily despite what happened tonight.

"Wow don't you look like a walking felony." 

Betty playfully rolled her eyes at him."Thank you." She uttered. "Are you having fun?" Betty added.

"I am...but what's with the costume?" He questioned with the upmost confusion. "I just decided to dress up." She shrugged. Bret placed his hands on her waist. "Really?"

"You know I feel like we haven't spent much time together since we've been here." Betty pouted rubbing his shoulder. 

"Oh I know but with classes and all my case loads it's a lot Betty."

"Tell me about it. "She giggled smiling. "I can't imagine doing all this and Mantles internship next year." Bret was now stroking her arm. Betty just smiled happily to herself. 

"Oh B, you never really think you're gonna get that do you? One you'll never get the grades to qualify."

Betty just looked at him like she's been punched in the face.

"You'll never get one of those spots. You're not smart enough sweetie."

Betty took a step back heartbroken. "Wait am I on JJ or didn't we get into the same law school Bret?" She questioned him.

"Yeah but?" He had just dig himself into a hole he was now struggling to get out off. "But what?" Betty demanded to know. "We took the same LSats and we're taking the same classes." Betty whispered in defeat.

"I know but... but be serious Betty." Bret told her. "Do something more valuable with your time. "

Betty had a realisation that she should have had a long time ago. "I'm never house going to be good enough for you am I?" Brett didn't say anything and that's all she needed to hear.

Betty stormed out she was now determined more than ever to prove that stuck up prick wrong. So she drove her car to the closet technology store. Betty didn't care that she was in a sexy bunny costume. She held her head up high as she headed into the car.

Betty walked through the store. She was staring at the laptops utterly confused. Betty didn't know which one to buy. She picked up one with large storage and it was pastel yellow. She walked with a strut to the que.

She was just minding her business when she looked behind her. She saw Jughead stranding there. He had a curious look on his face.

"Don't ask." Betty smiled as she knew he wanted to ask. "If I take you for coffee can I?"

"Hmmm this bunny isn't wearing coffee date attire." 

"Who said it was a date?" Jughead teased.

"Friends can go on coffee dates. It's just a hang or a study session."

Jughead smiled at her silly antics."But what if it was?"He asked.

"You're a third year teaching us first years. Wouldn't that be inappropriate plus I'm a little under dress for coffee at the moment."

"Well I would ask you back to mine for coffee but I don't want to seem inappropriate." Jughead smiled.

"I'd like that actually. " Betty admitted. 

Jughead wrote his address down for her as they both made their own way their separately. They both paid for the technology appliances they needed. Luckily Jughead arrived first he guided her up to his apartment.

Betty couldn't help but smile. She was generally happy with him. He was the first person to ever treat her like an actual human being there. Betty sat down as she shivered it was freezing now she thought about it. Jughead saw her shiver as he handed her one of his jumpers. 

"Thanks."Betty smiled. She pulled the jumper on as Jughead headed to make them coffee. He made two lattes one with vanilla syrup in the other without. "Here you go." Betty took a sip and tasted the vanilla.

"How did you know?' She questioned smiling.

"Its my super power." 

Betty just smiled at him. "Now will you tell me about why there's a bunny in my house instead of a Betts." Betty liked the new nickname. No one has ever called her that before so it was special.

"Donna happened." She sighed. She took her ears off and began to nervously play with them. "What did she do?"

"She said it was a costume party and I believed her. How stupid can I be?" She sighed.

"You're not stupid. You wanted to make friends."

Betty just nodded.

"If it counts for anything I think you look pretty cute tonight." Betty smiled as he saw him smile. She placed her ears back on as she wiggled her noise like a rabbit. Jughead laughed softly at her.

"Cutest rabbit you'll ever see... but actually I think you might make an adorable bunny."

Betty took the ears off as she placed them on him. She pulled her phone out to take a photo of him. She pulled it up on her Instagram and drew a bunny nose on it and showed it to him.

"Who's an adorable bunny?" Betty teased.

"I think you are."

Betty playfully rolled her eyes as she drank more coffee. "Definitely not." She smiled. 

"We'll have to agree to disagree."He playfully nudged her. Betty rolled her eyes as she nudged him back.

"Juggie thank you."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For not treating me like a dumb blonde." She shrugged.

"You're not a dumb blonde. You're smart and going to prove those preppy bastards."

"I will." Betty smiled at him.

"Are you cold? Do you need a jumper?" Jughead questioned. He could see the goosebumps on her delicate porcelain skin. "Please. " she smiled. 

Jughead pulled one out the draws in her bedroom. He handed it to her as she glided it against her body as it fit snuggly on her.

"Ever need a study buddy you know where I live."

"I do. How do you know I'm not a stalker?" Betty questioned.

"Simply answer I don't. But I'm sure you have plenty of victims before me on that list. Also if you kill me what a great way to go. Deaf by smart and intelligent women who is also beautiful but that's just a bonus factor. You have a great personality Betts."

Betty just blushed at him. "Stop it." She giggled.

"Make me." He smirked.

All she did was playfully roll her eyes at him. He smiled moving to sit next to him. He still had the ears on betty pulled her lipstick out her bag and drew a nose on him.

"Now we match." 

"I'm not as cute as you." Jughead told her. 

Betty hugged him. "Next time coffee is on me."

_____

The following day Betty headed to get her nails done. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She was currently was at the salon.

"So was this week better?"Pops asked.

"It was pop only because of Juggie." Betty smiled.

"A guy?"

"A third year and a TA. He's so kind and caring. He makes me valid." She explained."But hes technology a professor in some peoples eyes."

"That's all you want in a guy."

"He let's mr study with him. Hes really helping me." She smiled.

"That's amazing."

They heard the bell of the salon ding. They looked up to see the post man. Poppy bit her lip before looking away. Betty smirked at her.

"Could you sign for this for me?" He asked her.

Pops nodded as she nervously wiped her hands. All she could do was shake as she looked into his eyes. She sighed for it as he headed back to his van. Betty gave her a disappointing look.

"How long?" Betty asked smiling.

"Too long." Pops sighed.

"I'm going to show you a little trick my mother taught me."

Betty brought pops to the front of her desk. She bent down and snapped up showing her the bend and snap. Pops gave her a confused look.

"Its a bend and snap. It works all the time all you do is bend." Betty bent down showing her."Then snap." She pulled up popping her chest out.

Pops tried it it wasn't perfect but it was okay.

"Was it okay?" She questioned.

"Less bend more snap."

Another woman in the salon tried it. "Like this?" Betty looked over and watched her do it. "Yes perfect."

Betty had all the women in the salon doing the bend and snap. One of the hair dressers came out clapping. 

"The bend and snap. Works every time ladies." He cheered.

All the women started to filter back to their places before. Betty sat down smiling at Pops.

"Trust me it works every time."

"Okay so if I try this with Tom you'll try as Jughead out on a date?" 

"Maybe."

_____

Betty and Jughead had weekly study dates. They've been helping one another. More so Jughead help her but still. Just in a short amount of time she's improved massively.

She was thriving in each of her classes. Her grades have instantly gone up. She was still seen as the dumb blonde. All her teachers were exceptional proud of her. Especially Cheryl Blossom. Cheryl saw herself in her.

All her professor's was incredibly proud of her. There was a visible competition between Brett, Donna and Betty. A little competition is healthy.

Betty was heading to her next class she saw a massive crowd around the notice board."What's going on?" She asked confused. A guy turned around to speak to her. It was Dilton Doiley. "Mantel has too much work load he's taking on four first years." He explained.

Betty nodded as she tried slipping in. Everyone was pushing trying to get a glimpse at the notice board. Someone had moved allowing her to slip in. Betty couldn't believe what she was seeing.

~Betty Cooper.  
~Bret Wallic.  
~Donna.   
~Ethel Muggs.

Betty walked from the crowd with a smug smirk. She saw Brett there with Donna. Betty walked over with a swing in her hips. She tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Elizabeth?"

"Bret remember those four hours in the hot tub?"

Bret smirked on his face."Yes I-" Donna gave him a glare. "No." He lied shaking his head no.

"Well this feels better than that." Betty walked away with a smug look on her face. Donna looked at him."4 hours? Really Brett?" She hissed.

Brett stayed silent as they walked on together.

Betty now had the most to prove and lose. She needed to prove who she was as a person. She got here due to her intelligence and not her beauty.

There's a massive stigma around this with women. That stigma had to stop and she was planning to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day on the murder case and Betty was so excited for her first day with the team. She was so ready to hit the files and get started with her team. She finally felt as if she was apart of the team. It was amazing. She felt like she wasn't just this blonde bimbo but a smart women that people might actually take seriously.

Betty was in a delightful mood complimenting everyone. She was ready to go and fight this case head on.

They were currently sitting in a meeting room when Professor Mantel came in. He passed out case files to each individual.

"We're defending Penny Brown. Who's extremely wealthy husband was found shot dead in their mansion."

"Gold digger slut?" Donna suggested.

"It would make sense considering the guy was 60 years old but however no. Penny was famous on her own. Some sort of fitness video." Reggie checked his notes. "You can buy them on tv or online."

Betty's eyes instantly lit up. "Wait are you talking about Penny Pea body?" She asked to be confirmed.

Reggie looked at her notes again. "Maiden name Peabody. Do you know her Miss Cooper?" Reggie asked.

"She wasn't in my pledge class but she was in that class four years before me. I used to take her fitness class. She's amazing." Betty smiled.

"How?" Reggie looked sceptical.

"She can make you lose 3 pounds in one class. No joke. I went from a size 14 to a 12 when I took her class."

"Well Cooper in all likelihood she is guilty. Like blood on hands guilty. She was seen standing over her dead husband's body." Reggie made the class aware.

"By who?" Bret questioned.

"His 26 year old daughter and the pool boy. "

They heard the door shut closed and footsteps. "Sorry I'm late." Jughead apologised.

"Excuse me. This is Forsythe Jones another associate. Top three in his class and former editor of Havard law review. Probably seen him lerking around campus doing my research." Reggie introduced him. 

Jughead took a seat across from Betty.

"Thanks for the introduction." He said sarcastically. Betty smiled at him as she uttered hi from across the table as the conversation went on. "The murder weapon?" Bret prompted. Jughead just smiled back at her. 

"The murder weapon is missing." Reggie made the group aware. "The cops arrived 30 minutes after the crime had been committed. That led Penny enough time to stash the gun." 

Betty was feeling uneasy in the back. She decided to speak up. "I just don't think Penny could have done this. Exercise give you endorphins. Endorphins make you happy. Why would happy people want to shoot anyone? Let alone their beloved husband." She pointed out.

An hour after they've all gotten briefed they had a meeting with their client. Penny was sat across the table from them. She was looking extremely washed out in the orange prison jump suit as she ran down the events from that day.

"I saw my husband lying on the floor. I bent down to check his pulse. I screamed my head off in fear that he was dead and then Valerie and Joaquin ran in."

Reggie looked at her sceptical." Let me get this straight your step daughter and pool boy came in. They saw you standing over the body covered in your partners blood." Betty looked at Penny in hope for a straight answer.

"Why would I kill my husband?"

"Let's see insurance, hatred or and a love affair." Reggie listed. "These are only a few. The DA will come up with plenty more reason. More than I am stating."

Penny looked scared. She was scared because off all these listed statements were false. She didn't kill her husband. She loved him dearly. 

"I loved him. He was my everything. Why don't you believe me!"

"The fact that he was 34 years older than you. That looks suspicious on your part in the eyes of the jury." Reggie explained.

"Then show them a picture of his large dick. I had the pleasure of working up every night. How he pleased me like no man has. How about I show you a aex tape we filmed? How he please me like no one has before? That made clear things up."

Betty just laughed softly. Reggie had it coming. In fact all the class slightly sniggered.

"Penny...Pen pen... I believe you but the jury wants an allby. Be a darling and tell us yours." Reggie practically pleaded.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I can't give it to you. So stop groveling. Put me on the stand Mantel and I will lie." Penny warned.

Reggie gave up and called the meeting to an end. Everyone left but Betty saw how frustrated Penny was. She decided to talk to her girl on girl. Penny remembered Betty from her LA class. She had the best high kick Penny had ever seen. 

"Are you one of my lawyers?" Penny asked.

"Yeah I am. Well sort off." Betty smiled.

"Thank fuck one of you has a brain. We might stand a chance of winning this thing then."

Th guard tugged Penny back to her cell.

_____

At the salon:

"Pops I'm the only one that believes her. Mantel total thinks she's guilty. It's so unfair too." Betty sighed.

"That's because men are big fucking idiots thinks the world revolves around them." Pops told her as the bell went. She turned her head to see the mail man there. She instantly blushed. 'That's him.' She mouthed smiling.

Betty glanced over at him and smiled. She saw him come over. "Pops he's coming over." She whispered happily.

Pops smiled excitedly as she looked at him. "I have a package for you." Pops was too nervously to sign for it. Betty had to do it for her.

Once then man left Betty gave her a disappointed look. "I am going to teach you a move that gets the guy without fail. My mother taught me it. It's how she got my father." She smiled.

Betty got up in the middle of the room. She leaned down as she was bending and she snapped back up.

"So you bend and snap." She demonstrated.

"Like this?" Another client asked.

"Exactly like that." Betty smiled.

"Pops try it." 

Pops bent down too much as she snapped too little.

"A little less bend and a little more snap."

She tried it again and did it perfectly. They all continued to do that for awhile.

______

The following day in the the office room Betty felt better. She felt calmer. She just had to remember that she was here to prove that she wasn't just some dumb blonde bimbo.

"If Penny didn't kill the guy who did?" Jughead questioned. 

"My money is on the angry daughter or the ex wife. Maybe the ex was jealous and the daughter was angered by her daddy moving on." Betty shrugged.

"Geraldine Grundy was covered. 10 people saw her at the maple club." Reggie said.

"All I know it's not Penny." Betty said stubbornly.

"That's touching Betty." Reggie slightly rolled his eyes."But we need an allaby."

If they need am allaby she was going to find one. Later on that day Betty headed to speak to Penny. She took her a care package to soften her up.

"Your an angel." Penny smiled in delight.

"How are you? You look so...so orange." 

Penny just sighed and looked at Betty. "If I'm being honest I am glad its you and not that Mantel dick."

"He means well. Hes brillant." Betty reasured her.

"Fucking better be for what I am paying." 

Betty gave her a look of sympathy."The real reason why I am here is because were in desperate need of your allaby." She came clean.

"I can't." Penny spat out like word vomit.

"Why not?" Betty questioned 

"You don't understand." She whispered ashamed. "Its so shameful 

"Pen who could understand more than me. It could save you." Penny shook her head no."It will ruin me B."

"Why?"

"I made my fortune with excursie videos but on the day of his murder I was getting liposuction." She whispered.

"What?" Betty asked again. She couldn't hear. "I was getting liposuction." Betty gasped in horror. "I know I'm a fraud!"

Penny went on to beg Betty not to say anything. "Yoir secret is safe with me."

____

The following day they were all in the office. Betty and Jughead had an interview with the ex wife. But Reggie and Betty was arguing why she couldn't tell him about the allaby. In the end Reggie got annoyed and sent them on their way. They were currently in the car driving to their destination.

"She seems completely untrustworthy to me." Jughead admitted.

"Why?"

"She made a living off telling insecure women their fat and she seems like shes hiding something." He glanced at her.

"But Juggie it might not be what you think and she would never say their fat. That's just unsisterly of her." Betty looked at him.

Jughead smirked at her."Or maybe its exactly what I think." He playfully teased.Betty sighed softly. "You know your really being a butthead."

"A butt head? Why would you call me a buty head?"

"You know Juggie you just need to have a little more faith in people. They might actually surprise you." Betty smiled.

"I can't believe you just called me a butt head. I haven't been called that since JB was 7 shes 17."

Betty just laughed softly and looked up at him. "Maybe not to your face Jug." Jughead laughed softly too.

Betty called ahead to see that Grundy was in the mud room. Jughead was afraid she was naked. Betty reasured him that she would be fully clothed.

"I hear that tart shot the poor sucker." Grundy said.

"That's what we're trying to prove didn't happen." Jughead said.

"Do you have reason to believe it did?" Betty questioned.

"I've never met the women but my daughter said she is a bitch."

"Do you know what their relationship was like?" Jughead questioned.

"She did say they were at it like rabbits. I guess it wasn't enough for Penny." Grundy said.

"Why do you say that?" Betty questioned.

"Haven't you seen the pool boy?"

_____

They were currently driving back to the campus. "She's lying." Betty said.

"How do you know?"

"Did you see the icky brown colour of her hair? Horrendous." Betty shivered.

"Now you discriminate against brunettes?" Jughead teased.

"Why not? I'm discriminated being a blonde." She pouted.

"You know being a blonde is more powerful than you think. You hold a lot of cards. Plus I personally would love to see you channel that power for the greater good." 

Betty smiled faintly at him. "Thanks." She playfully nudged him. Betty got out the car as she began to walk away.

"Hey Betts! How do you think I would look as a blonde?"

Betty burst down into a fit of giggles. "Umm toughie... I'm not sure you could handle it." She smiled.

They exchanged goodbyes before she headed to her dorm. As she was in her dorm she heard the door knock.

"Come in." Donna came in. "Hey are you done with it yet?" Betty handed her the book. "Yeah I've read it like 20 times and I just don't get it."

"You know B. I still can't believe you didn't tell Mantel the allaby." Donna admitted.

Betty sighed at her. "It wasn't my allaby to tell." She told her. Donna nodded. "I know and I thought that was... very classy and sister like of you."

Betty was shocked. "Really?" She nodded again. "Yeah." Donna was about to turn away when she turned back.

"Why is it we have to keep bringing Mantel is coffee. He never asks Bret. I've brought him his coffee at least 10 times."

Betty shrugged at her."Men are helpless we know that better then anyone." She admitted.

"True Bret doesn't do his own laundry."

Betty laughed, "I know he gets his mother to do it or sends it out." 

"I know... when he first applied he got weight listed." Betty gasped in shock."His father had to make a call."

"No way." Betty uttered."Your kidding." Donna shook her head no. The girls burst out giggling.

"Oh god that's such an adorable dog." Donna smiled.

"Her name is Caramel want go hold her?" 

Donna nodded as age helf Carmel. She began to pet her happily. "She is so friendly." She began licking her face."She likes you." Betty smiled.

Donna left the room and Betty felt much happier. She might have made a friend in her at least.

Bret was a liar and Betty did hold powerful cards. She doesn't give her the credit herself deserves. 

Betty was as smart as Bret was. She was as smart as anyone was. It doesn't matter that she is blonde or in a soritey house. She was just as smart as everyone else. 

Betty has her cards and maybe it's time she deals them out.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty was working late at the office. They had a bad day for the case as they were in the office to see if they could turn it around. It was so hard as Betty was scanning and scanning the case files.

Betty couldn't lose hope. She had this gutt feeling that she was   
getting framed. 

Reggie shouted her in to see if she had found anything. She happily went in and sat down. Reggie was sat as he placed his arm behind her.

"Betty your a smart girl. But are you really looking to stay in this trail. We need to except she killed him." Reggie told her.

"But I don't believe that."

Reggie placed his hand on him. Donna was coming in when she saw that before heading out quickly. 

"Don't touch me like that." Betty told him.

"Oh honey your just the eye candy." He told her. "Blondes are stupid."

Betty stood up offended."You think I'm stupid? Then fuck you I quiet."

Betty stored out in tears. She knew she had been so unprofessional but so had he. She ran and pressed the button of the elevator frantically. Jughead was in the evaluator as he saw a crying Betty step in. He was about to see Reggie when he saw her in tears. 

"Betts?"

She was too angry to talk.

"What happened?"

"He touched me Juggie. Be called me a dump blonde. I am sick of proving myself. Haven't I proved myself enough Juggie?"

Jughead pulled her in for a hug. Betty hugged him back. "You are good enough Betts. You got here. You were his first choice and you are the top intern. Don't stop now." He reassured her.

"I can't Jughead. I'm sorry."

The evaluator door opened and Betty ran out. She had reached her breaking point. 

____

The following day everyone at the office but Betty. They were about to head into court. 

"Where's Betty?" Brett asked.

"Probably running late from her fucking Mantel last night." Donna said.

"Hey! Watch your language. Betty quit because Mantel hit on her and called her a dumb blonde. So keep her name out your mouth. Let's just get to the court house."

Jughead hated the way Donna spoke about Betty. He knew Betty was the most intelligent women he has ever met. She pushes past all this stigma against her hair colour and about who she is. 

He also understood there comes a reaching point until she snaps and she had reached it. But he wanted her to fight more but he knew how Reggie could be. But he never thought he would be like this with a student.

Jughead drove them to the court house. He knew this case isn't going to stand a chance with her. Jughead noticed she had an eye for details. A lawyer needed that. 

He also knew the court day was going to drag longer without her. Jughead would smile at her little quirks she would do to make him smile when times got tedious.

This wasn't right. He couldn't stand to look at Reggie. He messaged Betty to check on her. Jughead couldn't stomach knowing that she's in her dorm room alone upset.

J: hey bunny Betts. 

Betty was taking Carmel out for a walk when she got that message. She smiled softly at it. Jughead began calling her that since the night ot the party. 

B: hey Juggie, shouldn't you be in court?

J: we just got here mother ;)

B: Juggie I'm just checking.

J: that's what I'm checking my bunny Betts. How are you doing?

B: truthfully? I'm annoyed. I wanted to see this through to the end for Penny.

J: there's still time :)

B: maybe, thank you for checking in. You and Poppy are my only true friends over here. Pops gave me a pep talk last night.

J: good. So get your ass over here.

B: Maybe x 

Jughead had to put his phone away as he was about to head into the room where he saw Penny.

"Where's Betty?" She asked.

"Mantel made her quit." Jughead said with fury. 

"I need her. I won't win this case without her. I have an idea. All you need to do is fire Mantel." 

"Easy. I hate that prick and he doesn't think we have a case." Penny said.

Jughead nodded as Penny headed into the court room. He then rang Betty to come. In the begin she was reluctant but agreed.

Meanwhile, Jughead headed back in to see Penny heading over to him. He looked at them as Penny had a massive smile on her face.

"Mantel your fired." Penny told him.

"Miss Brown you are fully away you have no representation now." The judge said.

"I do." Penny said. "Miss Cooper will be representing me."

"This can't happen!" Reggie said.

Betty walked in at the right time. She was in one of her signature colours a pastel yellow pant suit. Jughead saw her and smiled. She looked at him smiling back softly. 

"Excuse me your in my way." It felt so good to wipe the smug look off of Mantels face.

"But she's a law student." He said with so much aggression.

"Actual it states in the ruling of 3.03." Dilton said.

"See." Betty smirked.

"Councillor's approach the bench."

Betty happily approached the bench. Reggie tried to undermine her but Penny put him back in his place. 

"Elizabeth Cooper your honor. Ruling 3.03 states that a law student may appear on behalf of the defendant in criminal proceedings."

"Your honor I have no problem with this." The offence said.

"I do I'm not allowing it." Reggie tried to undermine them again.

Betty decided to change the page on him. "But you agreed last night when we were in your office discussing my career, remember?" 

"Yet the ruling also states that you need a licensed attorney to supervise you." The judge said.

"I'll do it your honor." Jughead jumped in.

"Well then Miss Cooper proceeded."

Betty smiled happily as she knew she believed in her client had had all the facts. All she had to do was stay calm.

"Miss Brown you do realise what you're doing?"

"Absolutely." Penny smiled happily.

Just as Penny said that her friends Veronica and Kevin walked in waving at her so proudly as Pops walked in too with the postal guy. Betty blushed with embarrassment as the judge told them to sit down.

Her first witness was the pool boy Joaquin. Betty had remembered the occurrence she had yesterday with him.

"So here in your testimony you said you and Mrs Brown was having an affair?"

"Yes. She couldn't resist me in my speedos." He winked at Penny.

"Okay and what shoes are I'm wearing?"

"Last season Prada." He told her.

Kevin and Veronica looked at each other suspiciously.

"How long were you having relations?"

"A year."

"Okay and what is your partners name?" Betty fired questions.

"Moose." 

The whole court room gasped. Joaquin realised what he had just said trying to back track. 

"No more questions your honor." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled over at her. This was a good start but he knew she was nervous. He could see it in her eyes. Jughead reassured her she was doing well.

The next person on the stand was Valerie Brown the daughter. Betty was more nervous about this one as she hadn't had an interaction with her.

"Miss Brown, when you arrived at the house was your father there?" Betty asked.

"Not that I saw. Like I said I headed up to the shower." Valerie said.

"And when you came down?"

"I saw Penny standing over my father's dead body. Drenched in his blood." She teared blood.

Betty looked at the jury before looking back at the case file again."But Mrs Brown didn't have a gun?" She pointed to Penny.

"She had stashed it by then." Valerie said almost shouting. 

"Okay could you hear the gun shot from the shower?"

"Not really. I came down and saw her standing over the body. I screamed and then Joaquin came in."

Betty nodded. 

"What were you doing that day?"

"I went to the gym, I got a perm, ran some errands and got a shower." Valerie said.

"Wait you got a perm?" Valerie nodded. "But you were in the shower?"

"She made it pretty clear she was in the shower." The judge said.

"You know a girl in my society got a perm. We all told her not too, she didn't have the same bone structure as you. Anyway luckily for her she entered the wet tshirt competition."

"What is the relevance here?" The offence asked.

"I have a point I promise."

"Well hurry up and make it." The judge said.

"Anyway she got soaked and the curls came out. How many perms would you say you've had?" Betty asked.

"Twice a year since I was 15." She told her.

"So you would know if you had about 20 perms in her life that you should never get your hair wet in that 24 hours as it weakens the bonds. So I assume due to your curls still in tacked that you didn't get in the shower." Betty smirked.

"She is my age did you know that! I heard footsteps and I thought it was you!" Valerie pointed to Penny. "I didn't mean for it to be my dad." She cried.

The court erupted in a gasp of nose. The judge called the court into silence. Valerie got escorted to a cell. 

Penny jumped up hugging her. She thanked her so much. Jughead smiled at her so proudly. They headed out to the paparazzi before Penny could walk a free women.

Jughead and Betty managed to get to his car. They saw Reggie so pissed off it was a picture they would treasure forever.

"You did amazing Betts."

Betty smiled at him happily. "I didn't I?" She hugged him as he hugged her back.

"We should go to a bar and celebrate." Jughead told her.

"Or we could celebrate with Chinese food and a movie at your place?" Betty suggested.

"I'd like that."

"You thought I was a big celabrative person? I grew up from that. I prefer a quiet night in most of the time." She smiled.

"Well lets order it." Jughead told her.

They ordered the food as they headed to grab it on the way to his. Once they were at his Betty tugged her heels off. She pulled her hair out of her iconic pony tail as she laid on his couch.

"We did it Juggie." Betty smiled at him.

"No you did it." Jughead corrected her.

"Juggie I just want to thank you. You're the only person apart from Pops who truly believed in me."

Jughead held her hand smiling. "Of course I believe in you. You're amazing, beautiful, talented and so intelligent." He told her.

"You know I want to kiss you. You're different from the rest of them. I like it."

"What are you waiting for?" Jughead teased.

"For you to kiss me." Betty blushed.

"Happily." 

Betty sat up as Jughead picked her up and placed her on his lap. Jughead cupped her cheeks as they kissed softly. A soft kissed turned into a passionately heated kisses. They pulled away shortly after.

"Better?"

"So much better." Betty smiled. 

Something between them was so effortless. Betty could be herself with him. Something that had been missing in all of her relationship. 

That night Jughead held her as they ate and watched movies. She had never been this comfortable with anyone. 

There comes a time in your life when you have to except the change you've made. Change is something that can be so terrifying but this change she could handle. 

Now Betty didn't have to prove herself anymore. She was enough and Betty Cooper was finally beginning to understand that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Don't be a silent reader.
> 
> Check out my individual fics and my collabs with @kisvids.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
